Move On
by PhoenixTears13
Summary: A year after Terra is consumed by rocks, Beast Boy visits her memorial site and makes a decision. Beast BoyRaven. One-shot


_ A/n:_ This popped into my head this morning as I was sititng in my internet class, listening to the _Spider-Man 2_ Soundtrack and out onto the keyboard it went. The song is _The Night the Lights Went Out In NYC _by _The Ataris_ and if you want to listen to this song while reading the story (which I strongly suggest) you can go to and hit Ctrl F and type in Spider-Man and it'll bring you to the soundtrack link and you can find the song. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor the song featured in this fanfiction. I am merely a writer, struggling to find my niche. _

__

_Move On_

_The lights are out in the city tonight_

The moon shone down on the streets of Jump City. Lonely, dark and cold, they were completely empty save one boy who strolled casually through them, shuffling his feet on the concrete, mourning.

_So close your eyes, gaze up at the heavens_

His hair was forest green, eyes a lime color and he was dressed in a purple spandex leotard. He was the only one of his kind, and on this night, he held a deep sorrow rivaled by none.

_And see if you can point me out_

He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions and turned down an alley way, walking between the buildings of Jump City with his closed he knew the path so well. He wished he didn't.

_If I could have one wish tonight_

The city must hate him, they hated her and he was seen more than once visiting her memorial site. They must hate one of Jump City's prime protectors for his loyalty to her. But he missed her, loved her and would give anything to bring her back. Anything.

_I'd wish upon a satellite_

_To bring me back to you, (bring me back to you)_

Beast Boy shoved his hands into his pocket and stopped at the foot of her statue. Why did he subject himself to this? Subject himself to knowing she wasn't coming back and still visit her with unusual regularity?

_We spend our whole lives searching for_

_All the things we think we want_

The other Titans had gotten over her demise. Yes, they still missed her, but the mourning period for them was over. It had, after all, been a full year since that night. Raven still frowned when she was brought up, Robin and Cyborg became down-trodden and Starfire shed a tear or two, but Beast Boy was the only one who actually would break down and cry when she was brought up. He was the only one who still acted mildly depressed.

_And never really knowing what we have_

"I thought I'd find you here." Beast Boy didn't turn from the statue, but merely continued to study her form. Her blonde hair flying back, arms wide open, lips parted in a scream. Slim body seemingly carved in stone, even though it was actually covered in molten lava.

_So many paths that we can take_

"Beast Boy, staring at her won't bring her back." Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and came closer, her scent enveloping him. She squeezed his shoulder, an unusually friendly gesture for Raven and continued to speak in a low voice, her eyes also focused on Terra. "We can't just stand around and wait. She'll never come back that way."

_To bring us to our destiny_

_Gaze up at the heavens_

Beast Boy shrugged off her hand and walked forward, reaching up to touch Terra's face with his palm before turning back to Raven, "We've tried everything." He murmured desolately. "Everything we've been able to think of and she just _can't_ break free."

_And see if you can point me out_

"Maybe she's not in there." Raven replied, pulling her hood further over her face so he could not see the sorrow in her eyes. "Maybe this is merely a shell of Terra and she has shed it like a snake sheds its skin."

_If I could have one wish tonight_

_I'd wish upon a satellite_

_To bring me back to you (bring me back to you)_

"Maybe she's roaming the world attempting to train herself."

Beast Boy shook his head, "It doesn't matter if that's true or not, she's still not here, not with me. She's still gone."

_We spend our whole lives searching for_

_All the things we think we want_

"Then maybe you should move on." Raven told him, though her voice was not harsh and her eyes were not unkind. Just the opposite in fact, because when she pulled her hood down in an attempt to let Beast Boy see what she meant her eyes ached with sympathy and mouth turned upwards in an extra small smile. "Terra would want you to move on, Beast Boy."

_And never really knowing what we have_

"I can't just forget about her." He retorted angrily.

"And you don't have to." Raven spoke gently, placing her hand back on his shoulder. "You just have to stop missing her so badly." She took a deep breath and finished her thought, "I can help, if you want."

_Be careful what you wish for_

Beast Boy put his back to Terra to stare at Raven before looking back at Terra. Two girls, one frozen in time forever, and one in the here and now, offering her help and her care. He wanted Terra back; he'd do anything to get her back, but maybe all he could really do was move on.

With a sigh he nodded and, boldly, took Raven's hand, sending on last mournful glance over his shoulder at Terra.

**'_Goodbye Terra, you were the best friend I ever had_' **

_These stars are fading out._


End file.
